lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Start Parts 1
Part 1 Jennifer was runnin at the bar where she came a few years ago. Jennifer opened the door. Hello is there somebody? asked Jennifer. Yes, I am said Catherine. What happened? asked Catherine. I have been kidnapped by Elisabeth Smatthouse and Astrid Cormet, but I have escaped said Jennifer. I’m not happy, I have lost Bob now forever said Jennifer. I can never make it good with him said Jennifer. There is always a way said Catherine. Oh my God, there is someone coming to the bar said Catherine. You have to hide yourself said Catherine. Why? asked Jennifer. Because it’s you that is coming said Catherine. Jennifer opened the door behind and was going into the next door, not knowing that that was the elevator. Jennifer was in the elevator. She was going down and a woman was coming in the elevator. Hello! said the woman. Hello said Jennifer. The elevator was stopping. No said Jennifer who was knocking on the elevator-door. Are you Amy Roberts? asked Jennifer. Yes, have we ever met? asked Amy. No said Jennifer. You’re the artist isn’t it? asked Amy. Yes, I was said Jennifer. I have al your 10 CD’s laught Amy. That’s great said Jennifer. It’s not the first time that I’m stuck in something said Amy. I have a girlfriend, Joanna Colleen said Amy. She’s good looking, she’s my love said Amy. Have you ever met her? asked Amy. No said Jennifer. I have a problem with something said Amy. I have a son, Chris Colbar, but at the other time I have a girlfriend said Amy. I’m bisexual said Amy. Jennifer looked scared. Is there something? asked Amy. No no said Jennifer. Part 2 Jennifer looked again at Amy. It will caused them take hours to rescue us said Jennifer. It will be alright said Amy. If I’m going to die, then I wanna being dying with you said Amy. It’s 31 December 1998 and this could being the last time before we’re dying said Amy. Do you wanna die? asked Amy. Of course not said Jennifer. Do you smoke? asked Amy. No said Jennifer. I don’t smoke to said Amy. The elevator was going down. Jennifer looked again at Amy. I love you said Amy. Jennifer and Amy were kissing each other. Happy new year said Amy. I want you said Jennifer. Amy was kissing Jennifer a few minutes. The elevator stopped. I will see you again said Amy. Jennifer was walking upstairs and saw her and Patrick Rumble going away. You’re just in time said Catherine. A flash was coming and Jennifer was back in time. Jennifer was runnin again and saw a woman lying on the ground. Jennifer was runnin to the woman, who was attacked. The woman wake up, Jennifer said Catherine. Jennifer was gave Catherine some water. Catherine was clean. I have been attacked by someone said Catherine. I had a lot of pain said Catherine. Someone attacked me said Catherine. I can’t remember anything said Catherine. Only that someone attacked me said Catherine. Someone was trying to kill me said Catherine. Jennifer looked at the bridge at the other side. What if the person that was trying to kill you, not was here, but on the other side? asked Jennifer. That’s impossible said Catherine. Nothing is impossible said Jennifer. A few minutes later were they at the other side. Jennifer and Catherine were at the bridge. Is it good if I call someone? asked Catherine. Jennifer was looking at Catherine. Catherine climbed on the bridge and Jennifer looked at her. What are you doing? asked Jennifer. Catherine jumped in the water. No no screamed Jennifer. Jennifer called the police. The police was coming and Jennifer looked scared. What happened? asked Rick Stone. Now, Catherine has been attacked by someone. She didn’t know who said Jennifer. So who attacked her is our first question? asked Rick. Then I said that it was maybe from the bridge, so we were walking to the bridge. Then she called someone said Jennifer. Who? asked Rick. I don’t know. Then she climbed up the bridge and jumped. That’s the whole story said Jennifer. The strange thing is not that we didn’t find her ,but another woman, Betty Booth, co-owner of Music Shelter Productions said Rick. That’s the place where I was doing my audition said Jennifer. But I’m remember something said Jennifer. Go further said Rick. When I had a meeting with my friends, my father-in-law told me that Derek Colbar has delivered a secret message when he killed his parents. So you do think this linked together? asked Rick. There has to be a link said Jennifer. That’s right said Rick. I wanna stay here until 12 O’Clock said Jennifer. Yes, that‘s good said Rick. Jennifer looked at the bridge and found a paper, Peter Chess file. Jennifer was going to the police and Patricia McTonson was making with orange the secret message. Oh my God, Nancy Glass is your mother’s grand-niece said Patricia. What? asked Jennifer.